A Hard Place
by BlackIrisZero
Summary: Years after the war, Katara had been cold to Aang as of late. Toph was the only who gave him the light of day. What will the young Avatar do when he is caught between his remaining feelings for Katara and his new feelings for Toph? Rated M for Lemons.
1. A Hard Place

_An Aang and Toph Mini-Series._

_Edit: I decided to rewrite this chapter. Though most of it is the same I thought I'd add a thing or two. I also corrected the few spelling and grammar issues.  
_

* * *

-o-o-o-

_A HARD PLACE_

_-o-o-o-  
_

6 Years after the war.

Aang had become a fully realized Avatar. He traveled around the world solving earthly troubles wherever they emerge. Katara, his girlfriend became a water bending master who had been appointed the duty of teaching her class of young waterbenders in the Southern Water Tribe Water Bending School.

Aang had restored peace to the world but there was a new problem looming, not over the world but himself. He gave the world peace but couldn't solve the peace in his own heart. As of late his relationship with Katara had been unstable to say the least. They argued more often and spent less time with each other. Aang uses his duties as the Avatar to run or escape from his frequent fights with Katara. Similarly, Katara used her teaching as an excuse to avoid conflict with Aang. Ironically, the school was the main issue in the first place.

After every fight Aang would leave. There was only one place he could go to clear and cool his head. As a result he made many trips to meet the one person who could cure him of the plague on his heart, his old Earth Bending teacher Toph. Over the years she made a name for herself. The fame of saving the world and being close friends with the Avatar granted her leeway in many things. However she was satisfied with her current job. She was the owner/founder/teacher of the recently established who 'Blind Bandit's Earth Bending'.

His two remaining close friends, Sokka and Zuko had been too busy for him. With Zuko being he Firelord he had enough trouble on his agenda with running an entire nation and Sokka who moved around almost as much as himself between the South Pole and Kyoshi Island.

Recently, he thought about Toph, more than usual. The worse his fights with Katara got, the more he found himself with Toph. Soon enough, he found himself at her school whenever he wanted to talk about something he saw or did. He met with Toph more often than he saw his own girlfriend. Frankly, it made him feel uneasy. It happened because Toph gave him the time that Katara didn't.

Aang constantly worried about his feelings; his remaining feelings for his girlfriend and his recent feelings for his best friend…

* * *

"Alright! Put your backs into it!" The earthbending prodigy Toph Bei Fong barked.

"Yes Master Toph!" Her students responded. Their bodies were full of vigor and pride. Toph had trained them well.

"You call that an earth wall? That was pathetic! Try again! Make it sturdier! Bigger!"

"Come on Toph, aren't you pushing them a little too hard?"

A cold sweat fell down Avatar Aang's forehead. From the moment he got there Toph had been ordering them around without a break. She pushed their limits to the extreme. He could see a few students struggling to follow her commands. He couldn't help but feel sympathetic. He was in their position once before after all.

"Too hard? I'm not pushing them hard enough!"

"Come on Master! We haven't had a break in hours!" One of her lazier students, Pao groaned before he fell to the floor.

"Yeah we're worn-out! I can't even feel my legs anymore!" Jao Li added as he crashed onto one of the many rock chairs.

"That can only mean its working." Toph couldn't hide her grin. She was enjoying this more than she should.

"Toph…" Aang sighed.

"Fine, fine. You can go rest your squishy bodies. Class is over for the day." The class cheered

"But come tomorrow, heh." Toph gave a frightening laugh. All the students knew what she was capable of. They all shivered in fear. Toph was frightening teacher indeed.

"You're a mean teacher, you know that?" Aang laughed as Toph plopped down next to him on his rock chair.

"You're too kind."

"So what brings you here today Twinkles? What did Katara do now?"

"Down to business already?"

"Yep."

"Well it's not really Katara as much as it is me this time. I made plans with her. I told her that I would be back at night but when I got home she wasn't there. So naturally I went to look for her. When I found her she was asleep at the school. At first I felt angry, then depressed. She knew I was coming home and she _still_ chose work over me. I'm _really_ starting to get fed up with it." Aang rubbed his temples and sighed "She's neglecting me again."

"This time it _IS_ Katara Twinkles," Toph blew out her bangs "Maybe she wanted to see you but she got caught up in her work."

"I thought about that too but when I asked one of the other Masters. They told me that she said that she had no plans or anything else to do for the night so she stayed to fill out some contracts and paper work. She completely forgot what I said." Aang sank into his chair resting his head against his hand.

"I don't know what to do anymore! If I talk to her we'll just end up fighting again." Toph listened to every word carefully and devised something to help Aang. It wouldn't help with his relationship but it would get his mind of it and relax him a little.

"Katara is always busy and you have more free time than she has. So occupy that time with something else and find a compromise while you're at it."

Toph got up from her sit. It was time to close up the school. She slammed her foot against the ground restoring the School grounds back to its former glory. It had been massacred by the students earlier.

"Honestly what I think you two need is a marriage counselor."

"We aren't married you know that. And I think I spend my free time wisely. When I'm not doing my duties I'm here."

"Please Twinkle Toes. You two act like a mid-aged couple who are going through their 'rough years'" Toph shook her head.

Now that the School grounds were fixed it was her turn to play. "Now, are you up for the usual?"

"Bring it on," Aang grinned. This was one of the reasons he enjoyed coming here. If he wasn't talking with Toph he would be duking it out with her. A little Sparring with Toph always got his mind of things for a while.

They both took their stances waiting for each other to make the first move. Aang jumped a few feet forward smashing his hand against the ground and with that stone pillars shot from the ground at Toph not from the front, but from her blind back. Toph only grinned ramming both her elbows into the pillars reducing them to dust. In one swift movement she thrust them forward shooting a wave of Earth at Aang who easily jumped over. He countered by slamming his staff raising his own wave of earth. Toph dashed to the side pivoting her foot forward kicking the ground which then shot a pillar of earth.

With a loud thud it made contact launching Aang into the air. He recovered in the air and created a wall of earth. He bounced off the edge and he bended the air around him turning himself into a missile. To defend Toph made a stone wall that Aang easily penetrated. Landing on his staff he quickly spun to his feet and whipped the staff to her face.

"My win," Aang said smugly only to notice Toph's even smugger grin. He had a strange sense of déjà vu when he noticed the extremely large bolder over his head "My loss." He sighed plopping down on the ground.

"Wow Twinkles you aren't usually this out of it." Toph threw the giant boulder and blew out her bangs "You don't lose this fast."

"Yeah sorry, I just remembered when Katara and I went for a ride on my staff" His heart pained him greatly. Just remembering those days hurt badly. She sighed. Suddenly Toph pounced on Aang tackling him to the ground.

"Wake up Twinkle toes! Don't get depressed on me yet!" Toph shouted as she lightly slapped his face over and over.

"Alright you can stop now!" Both Aang and Toph laughed. Despite their age they were still kids on the inside. Toph was currently sitting on top of Aang and he noticed how Toph had grown. Physically, they definitely weren't kids anymore. Aang's face reddened.

Toph no longer possessed her child-like figure, over the years her body grew beautifully. She let down her raven black hair that reached her back. Her slender curvaceous body would drive any man crazy and even her breasts were larger…much larger. Though her height didn't increase by much Aang still found himself unable to look away. Why was he staring at her so much? It's not like he didn't notice her before…or did he?

"Oye," Toph waved her hand in front of Aang's face "Earth to Aang, Toph needs to talk to you."

Aang was suddenly pulled into reality when he noticed how close Toph's face was to his and how close her breasts were. Her body was amazing soft and Aang couldn't deny that he enjoyed her pressing herself against him. She probably did it unconsciously but that didn't mean that Aang's heart didn't race. As fate would have it Katara's face rushed through Aang's mind. He felt guilty. _What am I doing?_ He slipped from under her.

"Oh sorry I blanked out for a bit there." Aang scratched the back of his head nervously. He could still feel Toph's soft body pressed against him. He shook his head trying to dispel the sudden rush of dirty thoughts that clouded his head.

"Geez Twinkles I didn't think you were that out of it." Toph began to walk around the school yard. It was closing time so she might as well get started. "Maybe you just need some rest."

"Maybe you're right. I still feel a little worn down from the trip." Aang decided to help her. First he shut all the windows and then he locked all the doors.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Toph asked casually as she fixed the ground from their previous sparring.

"I knew I forgot something!" He slammed his closed fist on his open palm "I could go look for hotel room…they'd give me a discount too."

"Why not stay at my place? We've got tons of extra rooms and best thing is I won't charge you." Toph grinned "It's a sweet deal, don'cha think?"

"Sorry Toph, you might not mind but I don't think you're parent's are over the whole 'kidnapping' thing." Aang laughed remembering the last time he made a visit. Avatar or not he almost lost his head.

"Fine but at least come visit me tonight before you leave," Toph picked up her bag and lugged it over her shoulders "It gets boring in there without someone to talk to every once in a while."

"Sure, why not?" Aang gave her a smile as they parted ways.

His smile quickly faded. He scratched his head once more and began his search for a hotel that had a barn or something big enough for Apa. _What really happened with Toph? She isn't that innocent. Even she could have notice that she was pressing her chest against me. Maybe she thought I wouldn't mind? Or was she coming onto me…? Nah, she wouldn't._ _But it's not like I hated it. _

Toph certainly had grown in all the right places and she did know Aang like the back of her hand…even if she can't see it. Toph was funny and Aang could always feel relaxed around her. She always knew how to have fun. Though her idea of fun usually included breaking a law or six.

_Wait no! I have Katara I shouldn't be thinking about other girls! _Aang couldn't help but think about Toph pressing against him. She was amazingly soft. _It has been a while since me and Katara did anything… Agh! Toph is a friend! _

"Wow, already this late!" Aang looked outside and it was already dark. He had to go visit Toph like he promised.

* * *

"Where is everyone? No guards that want to behead me today?" Aang asked looking out the windows. Toph couldn't help but chuckle when he looked under her rug.

"Day off and you don't need to be so jumpy." Toph crossed her legs nibbling on the long stem of grass that sprouted from her mouth "My parents are out, off to some business merger or whatever that is."

"So…we're alone?" Aang coughed already not liking the atmosphere. Aang had been drowning in thoughts of Toph and if the two of them we're alone…

"Yeah, so?" Toph asked spitting the grass stem out through the window. Toph wore a light green evening gown that more than clearly showed off her cleavage. It hugged her body ever so tightly allowing Aang to see every curve as she moved. Aang's heart was already jumping at the words 'home alone' he didn't need this.

"Nothing! Nothing at all, I mean what's wrong with it? It's not like anything is going to happen or anything like that. Why would anyone think that?" Aang was beginning to babble. He only did that when he was nervous. She got off her bed and strolled over to Aang making circles around him and finally poking his stomach.

"What's up with you? You've been freaking out for the entire day today."

"Really I haven't noticed…" Aang looked away pretending not to know anything. Toph raised her head, crossed her arms and tapped her foot repetitively. Then Aang remembered that Toph could tell if someone was lying "Listen I've just been confused about Katara. I'm thinking about another girl and its driving me nuts ok?"

"What other girl?" Toph seemed surprised when she heard this.

"It's no one important. Anyway, I shouldn't be here. I have to go." Aang turned away from her trying to get his glider.

"Wait! Aang answer me right now! What other girl?" Toph was getting angry. That was the last thing Aang wanted.

"Toph…I can't. I really can't." Aang grabbed his glider but Toph grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. She looked up to him with her grey pleading eyes "Listen, she's just been on my mind for a while now. I need to fix things with Katara anyway. So after tonight I won't even be thinking about her anymore."

"Aang!" Toph wrapped her arms around his. She wasn't about to let him go. Aang could feel her breast pressing against him. In the dark corner of his mind he wanted her. He wanted her more than anything but remembering his loyalties he shook her off and opened his glider.

"Toph…I…I have to go." Aang had to leave and fast. If he didn't he was afraid of what would happen if he stayed. He raised his Glider and was prepared to launch off when.

"Aang! Talk to me!" Toph tightly wrapped her arms around his waist pressing her breasts to his back. Aang could feel his urges surfacing again.

"My mind has been filled with thoughts of a blind, not-so-short anymore girl who seemed to have grown beautifully over the years! I've been thinking about her more and more and if I want to be faithful I have to go now!" Aang shut his eyes. He wondered what Toph would say.

"I…" Toph was speechless. _Of course she wouldn't have anything to say._

"I'm sorry for putting you in a difficult position. Just let me go and I'll be on my way." Aang felt low. Lower than low. He had Katara and now wanted Toph, his best friend. That was enough "I have to go Toph."

"Aang! Please don't leave!" In fact, Toph did have something to say, something that she hid from him for a very long time. If she wanted to say it, it was now or never. "Aang…I…I love you!"

"….What?" His train of thought derailed. Aang was completely taken by surprise.

"I love you! From the day we met, through all our adventures together, for those long six years I've known you I've always loved you!" She buried her face into his back. A torrent of emotion washed over her. All the emotions that she held back were finally let loose. They were released in the form of small tears that drenched Aang's shirt. Aang didn't know what to make of it. _Toph…loved him?_

"It broke my heart when you and Katara got together. I thought I'd end up alone while you were off exploring the world with her. You always came to me to tell me how your relationship went. Whether it was good or bad but then you told me how your relationship with her wasn't going so well. I don't know my mind and body just…I just thought this was my chance…if I was ever going to be with you this was my chance. I had to do something…I couldn't just do nothing and let you go again…"

"So…you were coming onto me? The tackle?"

"I'm sorry I didn't know what else to do to get your attention! I had to do something or else you'd leave me again!" Toph tightened her grip on the young Avatar. There was a moment of silence between the two. The only sound that could be heard was the Toph's almost inaudible sobs.

"Those weren't the only times you know." Toph spoke up "Face it Twinkle toes you can be a bit dense sometimes…" Toph smiled a little.

"I see…" So it wasn't Aang's imagination after all. No wonder he had been noticing her more.

"I couldn't help it. It's not easy to resist temptation especially if it's with someone you love. I just want to be with you Aang…"

"But Katara…" Aang remembered her smiling face. He held onto what little faithfulness he had.

"Even…" she paused clutching onto him tighter than she had before "even if it's for one night…please Aang…I just want to be yours…" Aang couldn't believe what she just said. He couldn't believe any of this. Toph, the strong, the hardcore, rock-solid girl was showing her weakness. She was pouring out her heart to him.

Even so, Aang couldn't do it. He couldn't betray Katara even if they were drifting apart. He could feel Toph's grip loosen and he used that to turn around and tell her but something stopped him dead. Katara's face was thrown into the back of his mind. Knowing that she was crying and looking into her face were totally different things. Aang found himself wiping the tears from her face with his robe. He raised her chin and looked deeply into her dull gray eyes. Within it he could see the hurt, the pain and the soul crushing loneliness she had been feeling from all those years.

"Are you sure?" Aang whispered. Toph slowly eyes and nodded.

Without hesitation he gently pressed his lips against Toph's. A spark flashed from Aang's lips to his brain. It was something he hadn't felt from kissing Katara. It was like a sudden rush of electricity. Aang wanted more. His gentle kiss had become rougher, deeper and more intimate. After only a moment, a sweet moan escaped from Toph's mouth urging Aang to go on but he soon remembered that he had to breathe. They broke away, their breaths ragged and their cheeks tinted red. Their desire had taken over.

"Aang…" Toph's voice had none of its usual roughness; her voice was sultry and girlie. She faced Aang with eyes that yearned for more…much more and with that something inside Aang's head snapped. He roughly pushed her onto the bed before he removed his robes and threw them to the corner of the room.

"Didn't think you had it in you, Twinkle- Mmm!"

Before she could finish Aang plugged her mouth up with his own as he continued his kiss from before. Aang changed his target from her lips to her ear. He nibbled on Toph's ear while he slowly undressed her. Aang moved down from her ears to her neck kissing her softly before he increased the suction. A jolt of pleasure rushed through her body, her moaning became louder and she began to fidget and squirm. _Oops_, he thought _that's going to leave a hickey._

"Be gentle with me…"

"I will." Aang grinned as the two continued into their passionate night as they embraced each other.

The light shone through Toph's room brightening the dim room. Toph groaned as she turned in bed. She slept soundly with a small smile on her face. She was probably dreaming about something amazing. Aang, on the other hand, was on the edge of the bed his head buried between his hands trying to make sense of the situation.

"_What did I just do…?"_


	2. Stone & Water

_Rated M for Lemons. You have been warned._

_Edit: I thought Katara's scene should be a little longer since Toph had two._ _ So I added more stuff to this chapter. Might as well do the same for the others ._

* * *

_o-o-o_

_Stone & Water_

_o-o-o  
_

"Are you ready for me?"

"You know I am." Aang watched her as she undressed. God, she's beautiful.

She had taken off her top and bra leaving her breasts to hang down. She teased him with them as she bent over to remove her pants. Watching her move about in her room Aang sometimes found it hard to believe she was blind. She 'felt' where everything was and moved about without any hesitation. Toph slid into the bed beside him, and he took her in his arms. As she rolled her body into his, she could feel something hard poke between her thighs.

"I would say you're more than ready." Toph giggled lightly.

She wanted Aang. She wanted to love him and to make love to him. She couldn't help herself. She knew Aang had Katara but for the time being he was all hers. Toph jumped when Aang bent over pressing his lips against Toph's chest. She began softly moaning at the sweet sensation building up in her body. Aang changed his target from her chest to her breasts. He nibbled on Toph's pink nipples by taking it into his mouth, sucking and finally using his tongue to play with it. She put her hand on the back of his head, pressing his mouth down harder against her breasts. She wanted to feel more.

Aang continued to assault Toph's nipples. Then Aang broke away and almost jumped when his eyes travelled farther down and noticed the dark wet spot on her light green panties. Aang slid the panties off. The soaked fabric clung to her for just a second before it trailed down her leg. Aang only used one finger to enter her crevice at first and him pushed it straight onto where it felt good. Slowly but surely it slid past the folds, parting them. Toph didn't know what it was supposed to feel like, but it felt amazing. Aang searched upwards with his finger and found that it had touched a pleasure center, judging by Toph's sudden loud outburst. Only problem was he didn't know where exactly he had touched.

"Aang, give it to me…now." That was it. She couldn't take anymore. His finger just wasn't enough. Placing both hands on his head, she pulled him and kissed him, practically thrusting her tongue deep into his mouth. When he returned the favor, she sucked it into her mouth, letting her tongue play with his. Breaking from the kiss, she whispered, "I love you. God, I love you so much." Spreading her legs wide as she pulled him on top her, between her legs, pushing her hips against him. "Do it."

He thrust his rigid member into her, entering easily despite her tightness, and as their bodies met, he felt her flinch. She pushed her hips against him and wrapped her legs around his thighs. He covered her lips with his, as he gripped her hips and began to thrust at a furious pace. Soon enough he could feel her convulsing. Her moaning became louder as he clutched onto him tightly. She collapsed on her bed, as he drove his member deep into her throbbing crevice and held it there spewing his cum deep into the recesses of her entrance.

How many times had it been? Three? Four? It didn't matter all Aang knew was that he and Toph were enjoying it. Three days had pasted since that night and Aang couldn't think of anything but the girl in front of him. He loved her. He loved everything about her; her brashness, her stubbornness. Everything that made her Toph he loved her for it.

"Hey Aang?" Toph whispered with her head resting against the young Avatar's chest.

"Yeah?" Aang slowly brushed her hair as he stared to the roof.

"What are you going to do now?"

Aang had feared that question because he didn't know how to answer it. Right now he had Toph all to himself but Katara was still there waiting. She still had a place in his heart. He couldn't just break up with her and he couldn't end things with Toph either. He loved them both. But now he had to choose between them. He always read about Love triangles but he never thought he himself would be caught between one. He looked over to the girl beside him and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I don't know, but I'm the Avatar I'll think of something," Aang smiled as he reassured her.

"Yeah but even the Avatar needs help sometimes." She whispered to herself. She wasn't feeling too good about the situation either. Katara was her friend and she just stole her boyfriend. It's her fault anyway! She didn't know what she had. Even with that said, putting the blame on Katara wasn't making her feel any better. But what could she do about it? She was in love with the same boy. She couldn't just let him slip through her fingers. No not again. Not ever. She cuddled closer to Aang and slowly drifted off into sleep. She needed it, that last session had drained her.

"Are you sure about this, Twinkles? I mean don't you want to think about it a little more before you leave?" Toph blew out her bangs.

"No. I have to tell her." Aang give a faint smile. He had to break up with Katara. If he wanted to be happy he had to do it. No matter what she said or how hard it would be he had to do it. When he did tell her his heart could finally be at peace. "Yip yip!" With that Apa groaned and rose to the air.

"At least let me come with you!" Toph shouted.

"After all that happened I don't think you could look her straight in the eye." Toph waved her hands in front of her face and Aang mentally slapped himself. "You know what I mean."

Though Toph couldn't look her in the eye she could have felt Katara's scorn just by standing next to her. She couldn't exactly stand next to Katara after she slept with her boyfriend. On numerous occasions. The thought alone made her cringe.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it, ok?" Toph nodded and Aang rode Apa into the sky. Getting from the Earth Kingdom to the Southern Water Tribe would take a few days but Aang would need it to build his courage. He was going to make one of the hardest decisions he ever had to make before.

* * *

"No no. Not like that" Katara stopped her student and gracefully rose her hands and moved it in a smooth flowing manner followed by a quick whipping action "This is how you do the water whip."

"Alright! I'll try harder!" Her student responded happily.

"Remember not to force yourself too hard. If you do you might just hit yourself in the face." Katara smiled and all her students brightened up before they returned to their training. Just then, Katara could hear mumbling towards the door of her class. Not just any mumbling but a familiar hyper-fast mumbling that could only come from one person. She walked over and opened the door and a tall monk fell through.

"Welcome back Aang," Katara giggled.

"Hey, Katara!" Aang slid up from his downed position scratching the back of his head. It was as he thought even looking directly into her face brought up the terrifying guilt. Even more so when she lightly kissed him on the cheek. "So how's the teaching going so far? Is everyone improving?"

"Not as fast as I would like but they are improving." She smiled.

"If I remember correctly, it took you a while to get that move down," Aang nudged her sides "You even froze Sokka with it." All eyes turned to her with snickers and grins.

"Aang!" she shoved him lightly "Don't pay attention to him kids he is just kidding around, right?" Katara turned to him but he was gone. Aang had already crowded all the children around him showing them a water bending trick. He always had a way with kids. When she looked closer, she saw a miniature version of herself attempting a water whip only to hit the miniature Sokka behind her

"Alright that's enough." Katara grabbed Aang's collar and pulled him out towards the door "Five minute break kids!"

"Remember kids, even masters were like you once! So don't give it up!" Aang shouted as he was pulled outside the school.

"Alright Mr. funny, think you can wait here for an hour without getting into trouble?" Katara dusted the snow and ice from his robes.

"I can manage twenty minutes…I think." Katara smiled and give him a light kiss on the lips before she went back to her class. Aang pressed his back against the school walls and slid down. It took all his will not to look depressed or troubled in front of her. "I wondered if it even worked," he thought.

"How was your trip to the northern Village? What did they want anyway?" Katara asked once the school was closed was closed for the day. They decided to walk home together. Something they hadn't done in a long while.

"Oh they just wanted me to get rid of a few bandits that were destroying the town," Aang looked away trying to avoid facial contact as much as possible.

"You didn't get hurt did you?"

"Nah, they ran off after I airbended a bit screaming 'Oh no! It's the Avatar'!" Aang failed his arms through the air.

"Luckily you didn't have to fight."

"My skills will get rusty if I don't fight someone." Aang spun his staff and took a fighting stance.

"Oh so you do want another war."

"Not necessarily a war but some bad guys who aren't afraid of the Avatar."

"Want to fight Azula again?" Katara raised her eyebrow.

"Err, never mind." Aang shrank remembering the bolt of lightning that stroke his back. Katara pulled closer and Aang pulled away. He hoped she hadn't noticed that. The smile on her face didn't falter. So Aang assumed she didn't. Once they got home Aang immediately went to their small balcony. He sighed heavily. What was he going to do? He had no plan, no excuses no nothing. Katara soon pulled up beside him and rested her head on his shoulders.

"You look very beautiful tonight." The Avatar took his free hand and brushed her hair. In the six years, she had grown up beautiful even more beautiful than when the war ended. Her long dark hair swayed with the gentle breeze of wind. Her ebony colored skin glowed under the radiance of the moon light giving her a silver hue as she moved. Her Persian blue silk robes hugged her body, clenching onto her curves like teeth. The only word Aang could use to describe her was 'Beautiful'. She didn't respond but hummed at the feel of his hand. She looked up into his soft gray eyes and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Aang's eyes clouded with worry.

"Do you love me?"

"Why would you ask that?" Aang's voice echoed with concerned. Maybe she knew he was unconsciously avoiding her. Maybe she knew things were ending between them.

"Aang, I'm sure you've noticed that we haven't been seeing much of each other lately and" Katara clutched his arms tightly "I feel like you're going to disappear. Not from the world but from me and I'm scared. I don't want to lose you. Aang you mean the world to me." Great, just great Aang thought as he mentally slapped himself over and over.

"I know I've been spending a lot of time with the school and all but that's because it's a chance to rebuild the Tribe that the Fire Nation took from us. I just can't give up something like that."

Aang just listened but the more he listened the deeper his guilt became. He noticed that he never truly tried to understand how Katara felt. He was being selfish and stubborn. To make matters worse because of that selfishness he was going to hurt a girl whose only crime was that she loved him too much.

"I have a surprise for you," She kissed the arrow on his forehead whispering "I'll be right back."

He watched her disappear into the living room. Aang couldn't decide whether to scream or drown himself in the frozen tundra. Meanwhile Katara undressed in the bathroom trying to slip into something more appealing. She looked over and saw her bag with a toy PlatypusBear inside. Katara's smile widened. She bought the bear for Aang. She wanted to thank him for being so patient with her. When she returned Aang was staring out into the distance. He looked slightly lonely.

"Hey I wanted to thank you for being with me, even at a time like this…so here," she presented the bear and Aang looked completely horrified but he accepted it holding it closely "Come on," she gently grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bedroom. She placed the bear on the desk and pushed Aang onto the bed.

"Hey…Aang," Katara had a seductive look on her face that both scared and aroused him.

"Yeah?" Aang asked. He could already tell what she was thinking. The shear guilt Aang felt at that moment was unimaginable. He had already cheated on her with Toph. Having sex with her would just add to the large burden he carried.

"It's been a while…so I was thinking that we could…you know…" She got on the bed and went on all fours as she crawled around him. Aang had to admit, she still looked as amorous and beautiful as she always did and that position did turn him on. She smiled when Aang reddened. Katara started to remove his belt and pants. She pulled his boxers down and started to push his shirt up without moving any other body part. They were both stark naked.

"You do not move a muscle. Just watch."

Without guidance or instruction, Katara touched her breasts, stomach and reached their final destination and rubbed in a small circle. Almost without realizing, she found her fingers pushing against her tight little hole, and felt the warm ooze escape her moist chasm. As her left hand began to squeeze and massage her breast, tweaking the nipple gently at first, her middle finger began its slow descent into the depths of her pussy. As Katara pumped her finger in and out faster and faster, and covered herself even more so in juices, her hip movement became wilder and wilder. She felt herself rising which each thrust. This only raised her desire. All of a sudden, Aang pinned her onto the bed and rained light kisses on her forehead.

"I thought I told you to watch." Katara began to giggle. The kisses tickled.

"I can't help it. I can't hold back anymore." There was no mistake about it. He loved this girl, he loved her to death.

Katara loved the weight of her man on top of her. Aang started to kiss her neck and move down her body. He sucked each of her nipples and flicked his tongue over each. Down he moved again until he reached her slightly moistened crevice. He focused his tongue around her swollen clit. Katara's moans encouraged him and that told him he was going in the right direction. He took her clit between his lips and sucked, the tip of his tongue prodding at the sensitive pearl at the tip of her clit.

"Aang! Don't stop..." She begged, as if he had any intention of making those intoxicating moans stop. He lapped at her clit like it was a confectionery treat, his lips and tongue working away, sucking and gnawing, the taste of her pussy made him go wild. He buried his face between her legs, tasting every inch of her that he could manage, pressing his tongue firmly against her clit. Katara was thrashing, clawing at whatever she could find: his back, his head, the sheets. He felt her muscles tighten and contract, and he knew what was coming next. She arched her back and started to say his name over and over again. After she convulsed Aang cleaned up the clear liquid that trailed down her crotch.

She was down but not out. Katara set Aang down and straddled his hips for a moment before she adjusted herself to accept his waiting member. Once she fixed herself in the right position she just sat there enjoying the full feeling and the twitching that his cock was doing. Soon after she had settled, she rode him as a stallion bucking back and forth grinding her hips into his. The look of lust on her face drove Aang wild. The feeling of his cock nudging against the entrance of my womb sent a pulse of electricity right through her.

"Oh god! Aang, more! Faster!"

Her cries were high and loud. Her pussy exploded with sensations of pure pleasure. Her body shook and all her muscles tense up. Once Aang came to the pinnacle of pleasure he grabbed Katara and flipped her over and positioned himself on top. He leaned far over her, his forehead resting on her shoulder. But then he had a change of mind. Instead he placed her legs around his shoulders and pressed his body close to hers. He started out slow and worked himself faster, faster, and faster. On the brink of her climax, Aang gripped her hips and began to furiously pump in and out releasing sounds and smells that only increased their arousal. As their body intertwine becoming one, body, soul, and spirit Katara closed her eyes as she could feel herself beginning to float.

She opened her eyes to see Aang's dick still inside of her, her pussy squeezing off the last few of his spasmodic jerks. Clear liquid began oozing out of her body and onto her stomach. Her hands fell to her sides, and her hips gave out. She was suddenly beset with complete exhaustion and contentment. Aang pulled her up and gingerly kissed her. She felt as if she would collapse but lean, strong arms wrapped around her body before she could. Aang laid her down onto the bed and kissed on her on her forehead as he stroke her hair. She could not even lift a finger as she felt her eyes close and her mind drift off. Aang joined soon after.

Aang woke up in the middle of the night. He shook his head and sighed. Just what was he doing? He looked over to Katara who was sleeping peacefully sleeping. He bitterly smiled before he noticed a letter on the desk. He snapped his finger and made a little reading fire. As he skimmed through it, Aang's heart froze.

He remembered his recent fight with Katara. The reason she stayed in the school was because she wrote a letter to the Northern Water Tribe asking for more Masters for her School. Aang put two and two together. Katara must have wanted more teachers so she could spend more time with Aang.

Aang felt a torrent of emotions at that one moment. He didn't know what to do. He felt like his limbs were frozen. He couldn't stay there. If he saw her face he would be afraid he would breakdown in front of her. All he knew was he had to get away. He had to get out of there right now. He couldn't take Apa, that would wake the entire city up. Before he knew it he grabbed his glider and flew off. He didn't know where his destination was, or how long it would take to get there. He just flew never looking back.

"Aang? What's wrong?" A familiar voice brought him back to the real world. He lazily regained his focus on the raven haired girl in front of him. She almost jumped when Aang wrapped his arms around her. She did the same as she patted his back still confused as to why he was as he was "It's going to be alright Aang. It's going to be alright."

* * *

**A.J: Misunderstandings are a bitch.**

**Aang: Tell me about it.**


	3. Immoral Combat

**Immoral Combat**

Rated M. Nuff' said.

The night air was cold and unforgiving. Katara's body shivered and shook beneath her blanket crying out for warmth. She snuggled closer to Aang only to notice he wasn't there. With her eyes still closed her arms unconsciously searched for her main source of heat, Aang. She furrowed her eyebrows when all she could feel was the mattress. Her eyes dazed and blurred momentarily opened. She searched the house but he was nowhere to be found.

"Aang…?"

* * *

"Was that it? That was pathetic!" Toph barked at her students "If you guys aren't getting this maybe I need to get serious."She cracked her knuckles trying to hide the evil grin that curled up her face.

"Wait you weren't serious!" One of her more complaisant students moaned "You nearly annihilated the whole class!" He pointed over to the other students who were scattered across the ground flinching in pain.

"I'm the Blind Bandit!" She pointed proudly at herself "Of course I was holding back."

"Toph," Aang sighed pulling one of the students out of wall "You could ease up a bit."

"Fine." Toph blew her bangs out and crossed her arms.

"Thanks Avatar Aang," The boy looked up to Aang tears streaming from his eyes out of pure happiness that there was some good to cancel out Toph's tyrannical reign.

"She always seems to listen to whatever you have to say…" The same complaisant student pointed out "It's almost like the two of you are dating or something." The boy noticed the both of them cringe and a smile crawled up his face "Oh…so that's how it is."

"Tch," Toph thrust her right fist forward and with it a slab of earth that stopped inches from the boy's face "Anything else you want to add to that?"

"N-n-no! M-master Toph I would like to take back that last comment!" the boy fell back feeling slight relief when Toph pulled the slab back into the earth.

"Good." Toph dusted herself and 'looked' over to her students. She stomped the floor and the vibrations 'showed' her everything. They didn't seem too hurt and they would be back for another day tomorrow with a good night's rest "Good work class, you can go home early. I'm feeling generous today."

She felt most of the students get up and head out the front door; others had to be carried by their friends. _Weaklings_, Toph thought briefly. "So you can spend more time with your boyfriend, huh master?" one boy whispered and Toph slammed her foot into the ground shooting the boy up into the sky.

"You should be more careful how you treat your students," Aang groaned blowing a stream of wind after the boy giving him a safe landing. Toph sat down on a newly made earth chair and tapped her hand lightly on the empty space next to her. Aang smiled and plopped down next to Toph wrapping his right arm around her waist.

"Don't mind them Twinkle Toes. They always complain but they still come back the next day ready for more torment-I mean learning!" Aang nudged Toph in the ribs both of them grinning widely. The two just sat there enjoying each others presence.

It had been a week since Aang ran away. He couldn't face Katara, he couldn't return to her with all the things he did behind her back. _It was all just one big misunderstanding_, Aang thought _this is all my fault_! Toph told him not to think of Katara because if he did he would go into a babbling frenzy. So he tried to subdue the thought of her to the back of his mind. Thinking of her just brought up painful memories Aang rather forget anyway.

Somehow, Toph made everything better. If she wasn't there for him, he would have broken down a long time ago. She was like his own brand of painkiller in a sense. She didn't make the guilt and pain disappear completely but she made him happy; happy enough to forget about his troubles, even if it was for a little while.

"Oh no," Aang froze. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He felt like his limbs were frozen and his heart stopped like when he read the letter.

"What?" Toph asked concern filled her voice.

"It's Apa," Aang pointed but then he remembered that Toph couldn't see. Honestly after all this time he should remember important details like that. There flew his large white Sky Bison with a blue figure on his back "And…Katara…"

"Crap, she must be looking for you!" Toph got up "Aang go hide in that shed over there! I'll take care of Sugar Queen!" Toph couldn't feel Aang's vibrations move. He didn't move "Aang!" She screamed and Aang woke from his trance rushing to the shed. Apa landed outside of the school with a loud thud and soon Toph could feel Katara's prissy steps. Toph coughed and composed herself, she had to put on one of the best acts of her life.

"Hey! Sugar Queen! Long time no see! Hey, where's Aang? Isn't he always with you?" Toph smiled bear hugging Katara.

"Gah, Toph crushing me!" Toph let go "Phew, and that's why I'm here. Aang…disappeared."

"What?" Toph hid her face through her bangs not wanting Katara to notice her facial expression "I'm sure he just went on one of his Avatar trips. He'll show up eventually." Toph roughly patted Katara on the back.

"Well that might be true…" Katara looked around "But he usually isn't gone for this long." Toph just shrugged. _Go already!_ Toph thought. Just then, Toph could feel smaller vibrations scurry across the field. _Momo?_ Toph thought _Oh crap, Momo!_ Just as Toph had feared Momo scurried over to the shed and began picking at the hinge. "No! Bad Momo! Get away from there!"

She carried out in vain as Aang barreled out of the shed when Momo opened it. Toph couldn't tell but Katara must have been glaring at her right now.

"Aang!" Just as Toph had thought, Katara glared at Toph who looked away whistling. Then remembering she couldn't see Katara gave up and rushed over to Aang "Why did you run away? Why are you hiding from me…? Was it something I said…?"

"No! Katara it's me not you." Aang placed both his hands over his tearing girlfriend's shoulders. It hurt him deeply to look at her face "You haven't done anything wrong. I have."

"Aang what are you talking about?" Katara looked into his eyes and she could tell that he felt uneasy about something. His silence made the air cold and awkward.

"Look Sugar Queen, Twinkles…made some mistakes and he is really sorry about them and so am I…but he just wants a little time to think right now." Toph blurted out in an attempt to break the heavy silence.

"What? Why are you sorry?"

"Just am…" Toph looked down to her feet unable to say anything else that wouldn't give them away. Katara grew more and more worried, just what weren't they telling her?

"Can't you just tell me what's wrong?" Aang shook his head slowly whispering 'I'm sorry' "What did you do that was so bad?"

Aang looked away a painful expression plastered on his face. Katara looked to Toph for answers but she looked the same as Aang. Aang gritted his teeth slightly he became frustrated. He hated himself. He was a monk for god's sake! How could he let this happen? Toph really looked uncomfortable; she fidgeted and rubbed her arms roughly. A habit she had that Katara knew very well. Toph only did that when she felt guilty. _But what was she guilty about…?_ Just then it dawned on her. Their uneasiness, their guilty faces, the fact that Aang even came here alone should have told her that.

"No…" Katara covered her mouth with her hands trying to fight back the tears. She backed away still not wanting to come into grasp of the reality.

"Katara wait!" Aang called outstretching his hand. Suddenly a hot sensation quickly came across his face. He pressed his hand against his cheek, Katara just slapped him. _I deserved that._

"Katara! Stop it! It's my fault! I…Aang…was just being nice to me…" Toph held Katara back from slapping Aang again.

"You," Katara hatefully glared at Toph "You seduced him and tried to steal him away from me? No wonder he looked so guilty when he came back." Katara's anger flared "How long has this been going on? Aang have you really been doing your duties or are you always here just messing around with this whore!"

"Hey Katara Toph is not a-!" Aang was cut off by Toph.

"Listen to me I'm sorry ok? I understand that you're mad-!" Toph was truly sorry. She knew Katara was furious so the only thing to do in this situation was to get her to understand.

"Mad? Mad is an understatement!" Aang could notice small ponds form all over the grounds of the school. A few of them turn into geysers for short moments of time. They had to calm her down and quick "You couldn't just keep your hands off him could you? I knew you loved him but I thought you could have kept your hormones under control!"

"Just calm down! Besides it's your own damn fault! You were the one who didn't know what you had! You ignored and just left him alone while you were too busy with your damn school!" Toph snapped. She couldn't just sit back when she was being insulted "It's no wonder he came to me! At least I gave him the light of day!"

"Light of day?" Katara laughed "I bet you two were just screwing the night away just like the slut you are!"

"Oh that's it!" Toph stomped her foot, raising a large rock from the earth beneath and shot at Katara. Being so close to Toph the rock hit Katara dead on flying her away. Katara groggily got up moving the rock away and took her fighting stance. Toph grinned and took her own.

"Girls stop it!" Aang dashed between them "Fighting isn't going to solve anything! I'm the one at fault!"

"Get out of the way Aang! You have no idea how long I've been itching to smash Katara's face in!" Toph kicked the floor, spun around and kicked the rock she summoned straight at Katara. Aang nimbly dodged it and Katara sliced it in half with the water that was now present at her feet.

"Aang get out of the way now!" Katara commanded and Aang cringed but stood firm. Katara swirled the water at her feet and shot it at Aang pulling him away and crashing into the School wall. Katara breathed slowly and froze the water surrounding Aang, leaving his face untouched.

"Katara! Get me out of here!" Aang struggled but couldn't move any of his limbs. He should have asked Bumi to teach him how to bend with his head.

Toph raised her fist to the sky a stone pillar along with it; Katara moving quickly gathered the water at her feet and sliced through the pillar cutting it in half. She didn't miss a beat she spun and shot twin jet streams of water at Toph. Toph quickly pressed her hand against hard ground; from it three stone walls emerged in straight row. The jet streams struck the walls piercing through the first two reducing them to mere mud leaving the first to stop the attack.

"Just stop it!" Aang screamed struggling within the ice. Katara moved her hand and covered Aang's mouth with ice. He was distracting them. Aang soon realized that this fight was not just about him but the rivalry the two had for all those years finally surfacing. Aang had to stop this or else he would lose one forever and he couldn't bare that.

"Just because you got some new weapons doesn't mean you can go seducing any man you like!" Katara pointed at Toph (referring to her breasts and figure).

"Like you're one to talk! How many men did you seduce before you got to Aang? Zuko, Haru, Jet. Who next huh Katara? Teo?" Toph punched the air madly, creating stone spikes that erupted under, in front of and next to Katara who dodged and weaved through the forest of spikes. Katara created a collection of icicles and thrust them forward with the flick of her wrist all aimed at Toph. Toph simply stood her ground shielded herself with a large wall of earth. She didn't miss a beat, her hands stretched out against the wall shooting it towards Katara.

"I didn't seduce them!" Katara twirled around the wall and using the momentum of the spin fired twin water tentacles at Toph which latched around her waist and right arm. Katara pulled her forward dragging her through the mud below. Toph gritted her teeth and pulled her left arm backwards shooting a pillar of earth knocking Katara into the mud as well.

"If anyone here is a whore it's you Katara!"Toph lunged onto Katara pulling her hair and slamming her onto the ground "You were like a prostitute just going after any guy that has any interest in you." Katara grabbed Toph's hair and flipped her through the air onto her back.

"Well you're like a freakin' bitch in heat! You know that?" Katara angrily shouted "Maybe I should warn Suki before you go after Sokka next?"

"Shut the fuck up Katara!" Toph furiously replied, groggily getting up slipping and falling from the mud below.

Katara had to think quickly. She moved her arms up and down smoothly while Toph was downed. Along with her hand the water at her feet began to rise, soon enough Katara had created a large wave. Toph could feel the amount of water Katara had built up, she gulped as the torrent of water rushed towards her. She pounded her fist onto the ground creating a round earth tent that prevented most of the water from getting to her. When she could feel that the attack was over she lowered the shell of earth and that was her final mistake. Katara swirled the water around Toph into a water sphere, or a water prison. Toph panicked, she couldn't swim, she couldn't see, she couldn't feel anything.

Toph could hear Aang's mumbled screamed and nothing else. He was probably telling Katara to stop. Toph had to concentrate. She had to find where Katara was. Toph blindly thrust her fist forward hoping to strike Katara where she last felt her. With that a stone fist jammed itself between Katara's neck and thighs with a loud 'Ugh!' shooting her away. Katara's groan was enough to tell Toph that she hit the mark. She opened and clenched her fist commanding the fist to open and grabbing onto Katara. Katara didn't lose her grip on the water prison. They were at a stalemate Toph would run out of air soon and Katara would be crushed in a matter of seconds.

Just then, the light within the ice made everything surrounding it dark by comparison. The ice began to shatter and break and within it Aang had emerged his eyes glowing a bright white _**"Stop this madness!" **_He screamed into the heavens, a large echo accompanied his voice like he was talking with someone else. The scream shot a shockwave that reduced Toph's stone fist to dust and Katara's water into steam. Both girls fell from their confinement, coughing and wheezing for air. Aang walked slowly between them, his entire body surrounded by a sphere of wind The Avatar State. Just then, his eyes returned to normal and his face was calm and stern.

"It's time we had a talk."

* * *

**_A.J: Cat fights are fun to watch but scary at the same time..._**

**_Anywho, Who will Aang choose in the end? I want to know what you guys think. Feel Free To Review~_**


	4. Feel Good Drag

**Feel Good Drag**

Rated M. I need not say more. Oh Wait, Lemons.

Sokka closed his eyes and crossed his arms. He contemplated about everything Aang told him, which involved everything from his visits to Toph up to the point of the fight between the girls. As Aang explained, during the long ride to Kyoshi Island Aang had never felt so tense in his life. With two girls who were ready to kill each other in the back who wouldn't be? After the fight, they all agreed to have Aang get some advice from a trusted friend which happened to be Sokka. He was the only friend he could trust with a situation as delicate as this one was even if he was Katara's brother. Sokka opened his eyes after moments of thought, only to look coldly at the Avatar "I only have one thing to say."

"What?"Aang cringed at the sight of Sokka's eyes. In only the blink of an eye, Aang was on the ground his cheek red and slowly puffing up. Sokka unclenched his fist and glared grimly at Aang "I guess I deserved that."

"That was for cheating on Katara," _Of course he would be mad_, Aang thought as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"Go easy on him Sokka, he looks like he has suffered enough." Suki placed her hand on her finance's shoulder. Suki was mad at Aang for cheating on Katara but after hearing all about what he had been through she figured that he regretted enough for a lifetime

"Try to sympathize with him at least." Sokka scoffed and Suki sighed "Fine, beat the living crap out of each other." Suki turned away and walked out the door "Men and their violence."

Once Suki was gone, Sokka's eyes widened and a smug grin crawled up his face "Man, I've got to say Aang! I'm proud of you! Come here you sly dog you!" Sokka offered his hand to Aang who was astonished to say the least.

"Say what?" Sokka pulled Aang up and wrapped his arm around Aang's neck looking at him with full admiration and respect.

"Not only did you do Katara but Toph too! As a man, I've got to say I'm impressed!" Sokka was practically using Aang's back like a drum, his congratulatory slaps on the back were rough "She's all hot and bothered for you man, I have to say I didn't see that coming."

"Uhh…right" Aang was speechless, he expected Sokka to be full blown Zuko level furious. He hadn't expected _this_, whatever_ this_ was "So…what am I supposed to do?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" Sokka looked clueless.

"I need help choosing one of them! It's kinda hard to do since I love the both of them! I don't know what to do! That's why I'm here in the first place!" Aang was the one getting angry.

"Why do you have to choose? Why can't you just keep the both of them?" Sokka answered him like it was the most natural thing in the universe. His response drained Aang of all his anger and frustration. He sighed deeply; wondering why was Sokka such an idiot? He was brilliant but he lacked so much common sense. He was like a walking case of irony.

"This is hopeless."

"Ok, ok since you want to be so moral about this," Sokka let go of Aang and rubbed his chin "You must follow your heart young one."

"The heart lies. Mine's not really in the best state lately."

"Ah, but this is where you are wrong pupil Aang. Deciding between two loves is not as complicated as you think. Choosing between two women is not necessarily the toughest question in a man's life. You might like both of them equally for completely different reasons. I believe that you need to see which one you have more fun with, the one who complements you best, see if you have common interests, find out if she connects with your friends, but most important of all!"

"Bow-chika-wow-wow!" Sokka made a pose and moved his hips along with the words "Make love and find out with one is more passionate about you."

"Wow Sokka, I didn't think you had it in you" Aang smiled, he finally had something to go on.

"Of course," Sokka grinned stroking the tiny beard he had grown under his chin "…wait? What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing! Thanks Sokka!" Aang grinning from ear to ear ran towards the door.

"Go forth and go nuts Aang! You're in for some hot times my friend!" With those last words of advice, Aang made his way out the door through the winding path to the village to where he last left the girls. When he got back, he could cut the tension he felt with a knife. Toph was off on her own playing with a rock ball while Katara isolated herself in a large pond standing on a frozen patch looking off into the distance. Aang got frightfully nervous just looking at them. Apa rushed over to Aang and rubbed his head against the Airbender. Apa was smart, he could feel the uneasiness coming from the two of them.

"So Twinkles, how'd it go with Snozzles?" Toph asked not really taking her 'vision' off the ball. Katara notched her head by an inch at the mention of Aang's nickname. She hadn't even noticed him, not that his coming back mattered. She was still incredibly angry at the two of them. Nothing was ever going to change that.

"For once, the advice he gave wasn't all that bad," Aang looked over to Katara. His guilt hadn't disappeared and he knew if he ever wanted her to trust him again he would have to put his all into it "Um, he said that I should find out which one of you two that I connect more with. So I thought that maybe the three of us-" Katara scoffed.

"Got anything to say Katara?" Toph asked.

"Nope, nothing whatsoever. If you two want to have fun, go ahead just count me out." Katara replied coldly. Aang could tell he was drifting further than he ever had before. The throbbing in his cheek was nothing compared to his pained heart.

"Well you heard the woman Twinkles," Toph crushed her ball and grabbed Aang's hand pulling him away "Time for some fun."

"But…Katara…"

"Don't let me stop you."

"See? She made her choice," Toph increased the force and pulled him along closely "Now let's go." Aang took one final look at Katara. She turned to watch him and he stopped walking for Aang could see a clear liquid falling from her eyes. With one last heave from Toph Katara disappeared from his sight. He wished he hadn't seen that. God, had he wished it was all a dream. He wanted nothing more than to forget, even for one night he just wanted to forget everything.

* * *

"Toph are you sure you should be drinking that whole bottle?" before he could finish said girl thrust a glass in his direction.

"It's for the both of us idiot." She violently punched Aang in the arm and poured her first glass "Cheers," she swallowed in one gulp. After they left Katara Toph ended up dragging Aang into a public bar. Aang figured if he wanted to forget this would be the perfect place for it.

"I'm impressed."Aang stared for a moment before picking up a glass for himself figuring it was only one drink. The Avatar had found himself enjoying the company of the young Earthbender. He loved being with Katara, he had loved for six years; but the Waterbender did not always approve of his fun times. Especially fun times like this. Toph on the other hand was always willing to try something new and was up for any challenge. Unlike Katara Toph knew how to party and definitely how to have fun. Aang could even remember the time they went to ride the Giant BearMonkeys in Ling Lu. Aang was against it but Toph took him against his will and he ended up having fun despite the claw marks on his body.

The young avatar sipped his shot of rum awkwardly still trying to get use to the taste "So…Toph. Why come here?"

"What do you mean?" Toph said, slamming her glass down "We are here to distress you, Twinkles!"

"Oh… well thanks but Sokka's advice could really help me so we don't really need to be here."

"Twinkles, has Katara brainwashed you? Do you even know how to have fun anymore? Come on Twinkle toes! Live a little!" Toph's blind eyes looked straight at him "Why do you want a snorefest of a women like Sugar Queen? A beauty that is mature, loving and kind to everyone? More like a bore that will suck you dry from everything that's exciting!"

Aang opened his mouth to argue with her but was stopped when Toph stuck her hand in front of his face. "Let me put it this way, you're the kind of guy that needs constant excitement. It's hard for you to be still when you could be doing something else. So if you stay with Katara you probably won't be able to enjoy yourself anymore. She'll turn you into an old man pretty soon. The wind is constantly moving while the water is still and stagnant. Get it? Now drink!"

"Wooooooo! Who's the best Earthbender in the world?" Toph exclaimed as she danced on the bar. Many glasses now littered the bar, and Aang vaguely knew what time it was. He looked towards the girl on the table who was swaying to the crowd's cheers.

_Oh what the heck!_ He thought as he turned back to his glass and drained the rest of its contents. He poured himself another, pondering the metal benders words. She was right but still wrong. Sure Katara didn't know how to have fun like Toph, but he still had fun being with her.

The two stuck out like sore thumbs. Aang had an outfit similar to the one he had worn after the war had ended. Toph on the other hand, wore a green shirt with a white bonsai tree etched in the back. She also wore a green skirt with pants under it that had a black flying boar crest with a white wings running along the bottom.

"Aang dance with me!" Toph yelled as she twirled in more circles then finally offering her hand to him.

The avatar laughed then hopped up on the bar, knocking aside the glasses. They bounced to no music lost in their own little world. Everything else seemed to fade away and soon they were the only ones in the bar. Although he hated to admit it, he had more fun with Toph. She was exciting and always had a few surprises up her sleeve.

"So this is where you guys were! Just what the heck do you think you're doing?" Katara's sudden yelling pierced through the loud cheering of the bar.

"Oh crap!" Aang yelled back almost falling off the table. "Hey there Katara…what are you doing here?"

"Well there goes our fun," Toph sighed "Loosen up Katara! It's called having fun, you should try it sometime!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katara asked raising one of her eyebrows "You call dancing like a drunken vagrant fun?"

"Well if you know how to have fun," Toph held out her trusty bottle of Booze "Why don't you prove it?"

"Sorry but I don't need to get drunk and dance like a crazed jackass to have fun," Katara looked over to Aang trying to ignore the fact that he was dancing just like how she explained "Aang tell her."

"Well….you could learn to learn to liven up a bit." Aang said meekly. Katara was stuck between angry and surprised at Aang's comment, Toph on the other hand was smiling from ear to ear. Katara gritted her teeth and grabbed the bottle chugging down the rest of the liquid.

* * *

"See? I know how to have fun!" Katara hiccupped, she was tipping over ever so slightly every few seconds. Toph grinned, Katara was so easy to fool it wasn't any fun doing it anymore. _Oh who am I kidding_, she laughed _this is hilarious!_

"That's more like it Kat!" Toph latched her arm around her neck successfully weighing her down. Aang was on a chair just looking up at the two girls dance. More commotion exploded as Toph and Katara twirled for the crowd. The men especially and a few girls couldn't look away from them.

As he lazily watched, he could see the reason why the men were as they were. Their dresses hugged their bodies tightly, showing their curves that were in all the right places. Just then, Toph eyed him seductively and jumped off from the table and walked over to Aang.

"You need to stop growing, Aangy," Toph trailed her finger along Aang's chest down to the sash around his waist. It was true, she barely passed his shoulders now and she had managed to keep her petite figure. Aang didn't know why, but he suddenly leaned down and kissed his earth bending master's lips. Aang wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Just then, he could feel someone else's hand pry between the two pushing them apart.

"Hey! Aang is mine! Get off him you whore!" Katara pushed Toph away and grabbed Aang's collar and crushed her lips against his. Aang surprised, but happy hadn't felt these lips in a long while. Aang ignored the wolf calls he got from the crowd.

"I don't see your name on him!" Toph pulled Katara off and pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Aang for once didn't care, it may have been the alcohol thinking for him but he was enjoying this too much to stop them. What healthy male wouldn't?

"No fair it's my turn!" Katara ripped Toph away from him and kissed him once again.

"I think I have a solution to this dilemma." Toph smiled.

* * *

Suddenly Aang felt his pants slide off his body. A naked Toph's finger's crawled up and down his shirt before she grabbed it and flew it to the other end of the room. When he looked behind her, Katara was already fiddling with the bulge through his undergarments. Katara took hold of his cock, rubbing her fingers up and down the length of it. The touch of her delicate hand shivers up Aang's spine. Toph feeling a little left out straddled Aang and crushed her lips against his wrapping her tongue around his while she nibbled on his lower lip. Katara squeezed the tip of his cock, forming an 'O' between her index finger and thumb, and then pulled her hand down downwards and back upwards rhythmically, simulating penetration. After she was done teasing him, she let her mouth fall onto the tip of his cock and just sucked gently on the tip and rimmed it with her tongue.

"Oh, Katara that feels so good…" Aang moaned and Toph huffed. She got up and sat on Aang's face rubbing her wet pussy against his face. Aang happily responded as he pulled his hand up a little, so that now his fingers were able to push on her folds. Not only did they put pressure they seemed to go inside a little bit. Aang only used one finger at first and he pushed it straight onto where she felt good. Slowly but surely it slid past the folds, parting them. Toph didn't know what it was supposed to feel like, but it felt amazing. Aang's palm instinctively pressed up and found that he had touched a pleasure center, judging by Toph's sudden loud outburst. Aang felt a little resistance as Katara lowered her hips down onto his cock but that soon fade away as it smoothly slid inside. She straddled him, slowly engulfing a larger majority of his penis. Katara began to rotate her hips and raise her seat up and down over his shaft. Not before long, Aang thrusted upwards deep within Katara, her moans only coming out in short bursts. The amounts of juices that gushed onto his cock seemed endless.

"Katara…it's my turn…" Toph managed to squeak through her moans. Katara groaned but removed herself from Aang's hard member and switched places with Toph so now she was seated on Aang's face. Aang's finger delved into Katara, getting just a tiny bit deeper with each systematic thrust, her hips apparently joining into the motion, pulling back and pushing forward to get Aang's finger in deeper and deeper. His finger reached the second knuckle and instead of wiggling it back and forth in tiny increments, his hand had a mind of its own and started pulling out past the first knuckle and sliding in further each time. Toph seemed to hover above his penis before finding the perfect spot and lowering herself onto him. He felt Toph squirm as he entered her tight, drenched hole. Toph got comfortable and settled into her stride, her motions were perfect and slowly got faster and harder as she bounced up and down, smacking against his thighs. Aang with his unused left hand reached ahead and grabbed her magnificent breasts and pounded her upward.

Unbeknownst to Toph, Katara's left hand had found its way up her body gently toying with her breasts. When Toph finally noticed, Katara had already pressed her lips against Toph's. Toph slightly taken aback didn't feel sick in any sense of the word she actually kind of enjoyed it and eventually gave into it. As Aang was finally ramming his entire finger all the way inside her, his palm mashing against her pubic mound furiously, Katara's fingertips pinching Toph's nipple lightly, but increasingly forceful each time. Katara reached her limit, her moaning got louder and louder until she gave out a little scream squirting her juices all over Aang's face. Toph's body bucked and flailed and after what seemed like hours of thrashing she came down from what felt like heaven. Aang felt a sudden rush of pleasure eminating from his member, he was cumming inside of Toph. She came. All three bodies crashed on the bed, exhausted and satisfied.

* * *

Aang's eyes creaked open, the throbbing pain drilled through his head. He groaned and squeezed them shut, wishing he could go back to sleep. He covered his eyes with his hand and snuggled back into his pillows. Before he could fall asleep, he could hear light breathing. His eyes shot open and noticed that there were two other people on the bed. Toph rolled over and groaned while Aang tried to piece last night's events back together. Just then he could hear Katara's muffled moan through her pillow on the other end of the bed.

"Someone stop the world I want to get off…" Toph moaned again, nuzzling into her pillow. She propped herself up on her elbows, completely exposing her breasts. Her hair was now completely down and flowed down her porcelain face in a curly mess.

"Quiet Toph. My head feels like it's cracking open…" Katara wasn't feeling much different; her head was splitting in two. She raised he body and clutched her head not even caring that she was completely naked. After all she did last night, this was nothing.

Sokka walked towards Aang's room, intent on waking the lazy monk up. He hadn't seen Katara or Toph for the entire night, so he wondered if Aang knew where they were. He gently opened the door ready to shout out Aang's name but grew wide eyed at what he saw. Toph's bare were shoulders across from Aang who was lying on his back with an arm slung over his face next to a completely naked Katara.

"Aang you're the man!" Sokka exclaimed but covered his mouth afterwards, scurrying away trying not to wake them. He had never been so proud in his life.

* * *

** A.J: Well then. Men don't try this at home unless you're really_ really_ lucky. **


	5. Jasmine Dragon

**_I never intended for this to be a lengthy story because of the plot but I'm surprised I actually got it this far. Sorry about the lateness readers! School has been hell lately. With Exams coming up I barely have enough free time as it is. But enough about me, back to the story. This chapter is a little break from all the angst. Still has some, but not as heavy as the previous chapters.  
_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but I do use the characters to make epic fanficts.**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Jasmine Dragon**_

"Again!"

"No! I think you've had enough Twinkles. We've been at this for two hours!" Toph was exhausted. Aang's crash training session had drained her of all remaining energy and will to go on. She tipped herself backwards and crashed into the cool ground beneath her. Ever since he got drunk, Aang had been asking, no begging for Toph to train him.

"Toph come one you said you'd help me! According to you, I still suck miserably at Earth bending! So come on! I can take anything you throw at me!" Aang pleaded. Aang's body had been pushed to its limits but he didn't want to stop. He couldn't. If he did, he would have to think. He wanted to avoid that at all costs.

"No means no Aang!" Toph yelled before she slammed her fist against the ground creating a stone tent. Toph could feel Aang coming closer to the tent.

"I swear to the Maker Aang, if you beg one more time, _just one more time_!"

"No! I just wanted to say that I'm sorry!"

"I'm listening."

"Look Toph, I'm sorry about the training session. It's just that…I can't keep stringing the two of you like this for much longer. I feel like if I don't do anything, I'll lose the both of you and if I do choose I'll end up hurting someone important to me."

"And?" Katara suddenly asked from the corner of the field. Katara keep her eyes glued to her new novel not once looking over to Aang.

"And?" Aang asked slightly confused.

"Aren't you going to say the training is just so that you don't have to think?"

Bingo. Aang plopped onto the hard ground and stared at the tent. What was he going to do now? His only means of momentary escape had just given up. Aang just gazed up into the passing clouds and sighed deeply.

"Hey Aang I got some good news!" Sokka yelled as he ran towards them.

"What?"

"The Fire lord Aka Zuko left the fire nation for a visit to the Jasmine Dragon in Ba Sing Se!"

An idea formed in Aang's head; coincidentally Toph and Katara had the same idea. Who on earth better to give advice than Iroh? . For once Aang felt like this time he was going to find the answers that he had been seeking for so long. Iroh was an amazing mentor and adviser. He was someone who could definitely give positive and meaningful advice. Aang could have really used some positivity right now.

* * *

"Come again?" Zuko stared at Aang disbelievingly.

"Please don't make repeat it," Aang pleaded.

"So let me get to this straight," Zuko rubbed his forehead "You Aang, the Avatar, the peace loving monk, Mr. Goodie-Goodie, cheated on your girlfriend with your best friend, not once but on multiple occasions and when you were caught they almost killed each other over you."

"There was a reason I didn't want to repeat it you know…" Aang's heart was already filled with deep burning regret, he didn't need to be reminded of the greatest mess up of his life. Aang couldn't say that Zuko was the best person to talk to about this but it but unfortunately for him, Iroh wasn't there. He left to buy ingredients. Zuko, his wife Mai and a few guards were the only ones inside. Mai and the girls had their own counseling session in another room so the boys were free to chat. However, Sokka, Aang's last remaining defender mysteriously disappeared.

"All I can say is…" Zuko covered his mouth and began chuckling "All I can say is…" soon the room erupted with his boisterous laughter.

"Hey! This is not funny!" Aang protested.

"Yes it is!" If he wasn't in a chair he would have literally been rolling on the floor laughing "Aang you are honestly that last person I would expect this from! Sokka I can understand but you?"

"Ugh…," Not only did this embarrass and saddened him, he only just realized that this was going against everything the monks taught him against everything he believed in.

"So are you going to help me or are you just going to sit there laughing your head off?"

"Both," Zuko laughed for what seemed to Aang like hours "Ok, so have you made your decision as to who you're going to choose?"

"No! That's why I'm here! I can't choose I love them both!"

"Why not have them both?" Zuko answered just like Sokka did, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Aang's legs weakened and he almost gave in. Was he the only person who believed in only having one true love?

"What about you Zuko? Would you find another wife?"

"Are you nuts? I value the safety of my family jewels."

* * *

Meanwhile in the other room, the four girls gathered to have a counseling session. Ty Lee ran out of the tea shop saying that she had some things to take care of.

"I'm going to hate myself for asking but what's going on between the three of you?" Mai asked noticing the heavy atmosphere between Toph and Katara. Frankly she didn't care about their petty squabbles but Zuko asked her to be nice, for today at least. At first both were silent so Suki took it upon herself to break the silence.

"Well some stuff happened and now Aang has to choose between the two of them."

"Some 'stuff' huh?" Katara raised her eyebrow "I think this is a bit more serious than 'some stuff'."

"Give it a rest Katara," Toph remarked "Let's just say Aang and I have done things we can't really take back."

"What things?"

"Um…," Toph's face tinted red regardless of who heard it was still embarrassing to talk about "We did…bad stuff and now I can't really take it back."

"Is that really how you're going to refer to it?" The anger could be heard in the words Katara spoke. Toph's expression changed for the worse.

"Aang and I did it! We did the nasty! We got all hot and bothered on the bed! He banged me from behind! I rode his bone! We screwed each other! Are you happy now Katara?" Toph raged.

"Ugh…" Katara held her head in her hands while Mai, in total shock, couldn't find the words to describe how she felt.

"You asked for it, Sugar Queen."

This was a shocking revelation. The Avatar cheated on his girlfriend with his best friend/ earth bending master. This was too good to be true.

"Wait…we're talking about the same Aang right…?" Mai asked still in disbelief.

"Yes, _my_ Boyfriend which Toph here seduced and attempted to steal from me."

"Ugh! How many times do I have to say that I didn't seduce him?" Toph rose from her seat and pointed her finger at Katara "I just told him how I felt! And you of all people know how I feel about him!"

"That still doesn't give you the right to do as you please Toph! You have to know your limits no matter how you feel!" Katara stood as well.

"Sit down both of you!" Mai commanded "I won't be having any fighting in this shop! Is that clear?" By this time, Mai had already perfected her skills as the Fire Lord's wife. She had to be clear, headstrong and benevolent.

"Now, what happened? I want to hear from Katara first. Tell us everything."

"There isn't much to tell. I trusted him; I trusted the both of them. I admit that I had been cold to Aang lately and I don't blame him for straying from me but that isn't an excuse for what they did. I had plans to fix everything, I was going to be the girlfriend that Aang always wanted but that same night that I tried he left me to go screw around with her!" Katara pointed to Toph "I mean what am I suppose to do? I still love Aang even though I'm still angry with him and I'm angrier at her for doing what she did. I'm confused, angry and hurt. I don't know what to do."

"I see," Mai closed her eyes and thought about what Katara said "Toph you're up."

"Like I said, I told him how I felt. I've loved Aang ever since the first time we meet. For six years! Six long years I've felt this way and I curse myself for not doing anything about it. Mai tell me what you would do if you loved a guy for years only to see him swept away by someone else. Then out of the blue he came to you saying that his relationship was on the rocky side and that he needed you. What would you do if the opportunity to get what you wanted for six long lonely years just presented itself to you on a silver platter? I couldn't just sit there and do nothing!"

"Katara you have every right to be mad at me, but I'll be damned if I let him go ever again." Katara angrily glared at Toph and turned her attention to Mai.

"What about you Mai?"

"What about me?"

"What if Zuko cheated on you? What would you do?"

"I'd chop his junk off with a rusty knife," she spoke as a matter o' fact. Suki, Toph and Katara slowly backed away. This girl doesn't play around.

"Well Aang's obviously the one to blame here. Why are you two fighting _each other_? You should be fighting with him. He is the one who 'did the naughty' with Toph so if it were up to me I'd-"

"I'd like Aang _whole_ if you don't mind." Katara interrupted.

"Hey, I'm just saying."

Just then, the front door of the Tea shop opened. The girls turned their attention to the easygoing, friendly, and good-humored old man that walked in. He seemed very sturdy for a man his age. He carried a large basket filled with tea ingredients. The uncle of the Fire Lord, Iroh had returned to his shop.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, I just happened to pass by an ongoing pai sho game and- Oh? Well it seems we have some friendly visitors!"

"It's about time. Long time no see," Toph walked up to her old friend and hugged him tightly "Did you put on some weight?"

"I admit I don't work out as much as I use to but I'm still fit!" Toph poked his flabby belly "Er, maybe I am putting on weight. Anyway, to what do I owe this visit?"

"Well…"

Back in the other room.

"Got any ideas?" Aang who laid flat on the ground played with an air ball.

"Nope. Not a one." Zuko gave up trying to give advice. This sort of thing was more of his uncle's strong suit. _Where was he anyway?_ The ingredient shop was only a few buildings away. Just then the door opened and a familiar face entered his vision.

"It's about time! Where have you been?"

"There was this interesting Pai sho game I just had to watch. A friend of mine was using the white lotus quite well, I had to study his technique." Iroh said calmly despite the fact that Zuko was glaring at him "But, I came in here to help a certain someone. Toph has told me you got yourself into a bind, she hasn't told me the details but it seems serious."

"Oh, well it kind of is. Sorry for intruding on you time though."

"Think nothing of it. Zuko, do you mind making tea for everyone while I attend to Avatar Aang?" Zuko nodded and left the room. Both Aang and Iroh took a sit and began their chat.

"So what seems to be the problem?"

"I can't hear anything they're saying. Move over Toph." Katara nudged Toph and pressed her ear against the door. Aang and Iroh had been in the room for what seemed like hours to the girls. They eventually became anxious wanting to know what Iroh was telling him.

"Honestly, how old are you two again?" Mai sighed.

"Shhh!" Toph silenced Mai and crushed her ear against the door. She couldn't make heads or tails of what they were saying. All she could hear were muffled broken phrases and words. 'The both of them…'…'long enough'… 'simple solution'. After a few minutes of broken English Toph could feel Aang's regular foot patterns. _He was happy?_

"Oh crap he's coming!" Toph whispered to Katara who then back away from the door as much as she could. When Aang finally came in, he found Katara resting against the wall and Toph was looking out through the window. Aang ignored the weird positions they were in and continued with what he was going to say.

"Would you two ladies mind accompanying me on a date for the next two days?" Aang smiled for what felt like years for him. He finally had an idea, a plan or sorts to put everything the way it should be.

* * *

_What is this burning passion in Aang's heart? Has he found his solution or is he just aiming for another world of hurt? And what _did_ Iroh tell him? Find out in the Next Chapter : A Little Fun._


	6. Toph

_Here it is! Chapter 6 of 'A Hard Place'. Sorry for the long wait! I don't have any excuses but let me make it up to you with the longest chapter I've ever written for this series. I've also wrote the longest Lemon scene I've ever done - but I couldn't do it without one of my friends from School, Metheny. He gave me some help with the scene. Enjoy~_

* * *

_o-o-o_

_Toph_

_o-o-o_

Aang and Toph strolled through the city streets lined with lamps, stores and the sea of people. It was the lantern festival, a 3 day festival that Iroh happened to tell him about. It was a perfect chance to let his plan go into action. After the talk he had with Iroh, he felt a little more confident. He couldn't allow himself to keep stringing the girls like this. It wasn't fair to them.

Toph, a bit annoyed, had a few questions for Aang that he refused to answer. She had already asked him before, with little success but she was hoping that she would get her answers this time around.

"Hey…Aang," she whispered "Do you really think this plan of yours is going to work? I mean it's not like you haven't tried this before."

"I knew you were going to ask that." his face clouded up but only for a moment "To be honest. I don't know how this will work out but I just know it will."

"You've told me that a hundred times before." Toph sighed and began pouting "Is that all you're going to tell me?"

"Pretty much," Aang smirked as he ruffled her hair.

"That's not fair." She clicked her teeth. Her mind began to wander to the day before.

"_Would you two ladies mind accompanying me on a date for the next two days?" Aang smiled._

"_What?" Both girls answered in unison clearly baffled at the young monks question._

"_A simple date. No convoluted plans to buy time, no ulterior motives, nothing."_

"_Not to ruin your bubbly mood but a date with two girls at the same time…? You're bolder than I thought."_

"_Not at the same time. Listen there is a three day lantern festival tomorrow and I thought I'd take you both on a date on the first two days, separately of course so I can make my decision on the 3__rd__." _

"_Aren't you just buying for more time?" Mai asked dryly._

"_No. Thanks to Iroh's advice, I've…already made my decision," both girls tensed up "but I want to spend so time along with each of you. I know it's selfish and I'm asking a lot but please!" Aang bowed like he had never bowed before. He swore he could hear his spine crack in several places._

"_Fine." Katara shut her eyes and agreed before she turned away "So, who goes first?" _

"_I…didn't think you'd agree so I didn't plan this far…" Aang laughed nervously. Why did she agree so easily?_

"_Toph can go first." She said curtly before she headed towards the door._

"_Wait, Katara…!" _

"_You know where to find me." Katara slammed the door behind her._

"_Well I thought that went well." Zuko remarked sipping on his tea. Everyone turned to him and glared daggers, even Toph! "…what?" _

"Besides," Aang woke her up from her flashback "You don't like talking about your fear of thun-"

"Stop right there!" Toph snapped "I don't want to even hear the _word_!"

"See?"

"Touché," Toph sighed.

"Come on, I'll buy you something to snack on."

"Sweet." That sounded like a fine idea to her. She was getting hungry.

Aang had come across a hallway of trademark games. Couples lined in front to win the prizes for their significant other. All of them seemed to have fun while they were doing it as well. He was more than ecstatic to try them all.

"Hey Toph you want to try them out?"

"Sure, why not?"

They moved from game to game until something finally caught Aang's eye. Aang came across a large brown Moose-Lion cub with the words 'Eternal Love' etched across its white stomach. It was a cliché, yes but it made for a great present. Maybe something to cuddle with would bring out the 'little girl' in Toph.

_Pfft!_ _Yeah, right._

"Hold on Toph, I found something you might like - heavy emphasis on _might_."

"And what would that be exactly?"

"A baby Moose-Lion doll."

"…I'm not Sugar Queen, Twinkles. Dolls aren't exactly my thing." Aang could tell she was a bit peeved.

"I figured as much. Come on, let's find something else." Just then, Aang could feel hard but small fingers latch around his.

"On second thought, get it for me."

"Huh? Why'd you change your mind?"

"Are you going to waste our precious time together asking 20 questions or are you going win that bad boy?"

"Inconsistency? I would have never guessed coming from you…" A stinging pain radiated from his upper arm. Toph punched him, rather hard. "Ow! Okay, Okay."

Aang gave the game master a silver piece, and he showed Aang his target. A simple pyramid of plastic bottles nothing too hard to hit. All Aang had to do was knock them away. He took his arm and released the small plastic ball hitting the bottles straight on.

"Too easy."

"Sorry Sir," the game master grinned "You'll have to try again for the doll."

"What? But I hit it!" Aang argued.

"Indeed you did, but!" He pointed at the pyramid "It's still standing, no? So you'll have to try again."

Aang said nothing more. This game was obviously rigged. If he wanted to win, he'd have to outsmart the game master. That shouldn't be too hard.

"Alright."

Aang produced another silver piece from his robes. When the man placed the ball in his hand he rotated it until he got the full feel in his hand. He eyed his target and threw it as hard as he could. Half way through the air, Aang waved his wrist through the air giving the ball a well deserved boost of speed. However, not even the boost would help. He could only drop his jaw as he watched the ball bounce of the pyramid.

"Ah, better luck next time." The man chuckled.

"You suck at this, Twinkles. I bet Momo could throw harder than that."

"Quiet you." Aang rubbed his temples. That was it. He spent way more money on this than he originally planned and it was way more than that shady guy deserved.

"Once more." Aang paid and received his ball. He took a deep breath and launched the ball once more. It tore through the air, whizzing past the man's head causing his hair to flutter upwards. When he turned to his pyramid of bottles, they had all been blasted away. He was sure that he glued them together so they wouldn't budge_. _He could feel a cold sweat run down his face when he turned to face Aang.

_Who…was this guy?_

"I'll be taking that doll now." Aang smiled brightly. The man grumbled and cursed under his breath as he unwilling handed Aang the doll. It wasn't until they were a few steps away from the stand that Toph began to speak. Aang had already handed her the doll. Strangest thing was that when he gave it to her, she crushed it against her body in a vicious hug. _Did she want to use it as a punching bag or something?_

"You didn't have to go through all that for this thing. That guy was a cheat anyway."

"You knew?"

"Yep."

"Then why'd you insult me?"

"What? I really do think Momo throws harder than you do." Toph laughed and Aang followed suit by wrapping his arms around her head and grinding his knuckle into her head gently.

"Quit it airhead!" She giggled. From the beginning that was what he wanted; her smile. She hadn't been doing much of it lately. It was refreshing to say the least. It was only then that he noticed that Toph broke out of his grip and returned the favor but Toph was doing it much harder than he was. Also, he was bald. Meaning, it hurt a lot more.

Though she said nothing, the doll meant more to her than she let on. To her it was Aang's affection for her in a physical form. It would always remind her of him. She was never letting it out of her 'sight'.

* * *

It was later on during the day that Aang and Toph came across a pit filled with earthbending men of various ages. Aang looked to the nearing sign and read "Earthbending tournament…oh no."

"Oh yes!" Toph threw the doll to Aang and she jumped in the pit.

"Who wants to challenge me?" Toph gave a wide grin. All the men turned to her, but then quickly turned away "What the hell?"

"Who'd want to challenge a pipsqueak like you?" The tallest man in the pit walked up to her and sneered.

_Oh boy,_ Aang shook his head.

"Oh? You want a piece of me punk?"

The man looked at Toph for a while before responding. She wasn't looking at him; she just kept her sight to the ground. _Was she blind or something?_

"Why would I want to fight a blind person? Plus you're a girl."

_This guy knows how to make it worse for himself. _"Please don't do this! You'll get killed!" Aang warned.

"Come on Twinkle Toes! You know I can handle him and anyone else who wants to fight!" Toph yelled at the ring.

"I'm not warning _you_! I'm warning _them_!"

Toph held her ribs and let out a loud chuckle. She couldn't stop herself from laughing. When Toph sobered up she shook her head "You sad excuse for men won't even throw down with a _girl _who could kick all your asses in a matter of minutes."

"When I'm done with you I'll make sure you can't use that dirty mouth of yours again!"

"I've heard better comebacks from a mute donkey."

"What did you say?"

"I called you an ass?" She shrugged.

When the man charged, Aang shook his head and Toph wore the largest grin on her face.

"I'm going to be making y'all my bitches!" She taunted.

* * *

Aang and Toph crashed on a park bench, both tired and sweaty. Aang was tired from carrying around the huge earthbending Trophy, a couple of smaller Trophy for Toph's 'sportsmanship' and the Moose-Lion doll. _If you called literally 'annihilating' the entire group of fighters and degrading their every fiber of being 'sportsmanship'. _

"You were a monster today." Aang chuckled.

"Of course. I'm the world's greatest earth bender. The toughest, strongest and most hardcore girl in the world!"

"Even if you're the toughest in the world did you really have to make all those guys say that they were your bitches?"

"Pretty much. Otherwise they won't know their place." Toph grinned and Aang couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Toph, I'm going to ask a serious question. You mind hearing it?"

"…go for it."

"You said for those six years we've spent 'apart' you never stopped loving me. Weren't you lonely?"

"Of course I was! Do you have any idea of how it feels to have someone you love taken away by one of your best friends? Not to mention the fact that each time we met you weren't afraid to show off what you two had." Toph sat back in her seat and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry…but didn't you find someone in all that time?"

"Well my parents did try to marry me off to some rich brats but they were all snobs. I hated them all."

"Not one?"

"Well there was Taro. He was responsible and non-snobbish but…he was missing something. He missed the kindness I once knew. He missed the loving nature I grew attached to. He missed the goofball air around him. So before I knew it in trying to give you up…..I realized the reason I began to love you in the first place."

"Oh…"

"Let's face it Twinkles you got me hooked."

"I can't forget about you. I can't let you go I've tried. Aang you're my first friend and my first love. If I give up I'll feel like I would lose you forever and I don't want that. I've never needed anyone more than I need you."

Tears began to build up in her eyes. Aang quickly pulled her against his chest and she cried into his shirt. In only a matter of minutes, she rested on his lap and fell asleep. Aang carried her on his back to her hotel room. Before he could leave he felt her hands on his shirt.

"Aang…don't leave."

"Alright, I won't." He plopped himself on the bed next to her and Toph hugged him tightly burring her head into his chest.

"Aang…I want to make love."

"Toph…"

"No, not what we were doing before. That was us just giving into lust. Sorry but I gave into my hormones. The thing is…I don't want to have sex with you. I want to make love to you." She looked up with her gray pleading eyes. Aang rubbed her cheeks with his hand slowly before he planted a kiss on her lips.

"Ok."

"…but let me take a shower first…I'm dirty all over." Toph hated bathing, as much as any kid would but this was an extreme exception to the rule.

"I don't mind."

"…pervert…" she blushed as she made her way to the shower.

* * *

Aang turned to her very deliberately and gently wrapped his arms around her. Aang stared into her eyes as he very slowly lowered his lips to hers. And she whimpered when their lips locked together, but Aang felt her hands grab a tight hold of him too. Aang could feel her chest heaving against him, and she was moaning into his mouth.

Aang slid his arms around her, holding her loosely against him, and they smiled at each other as their bodies touched. She put her head on his shoulder, and they just swayed together enjoying the feel of each other.

She reached down and rubbed her palm over his crotch. Her fingers squeezed it gently; measuring its hardness, then ran her fingers along the shaft, measuring the size. In return, Aang kneaded her slowly, letting his fingers slide lightly over her breast and they were both moaning into each other's mouths and writhing on the bed.

But Aang felt her jump when a finger finally brushed against her nipple, already hard. Aang captured it very lightly between his fingertips, barely stroking, barely squeezing. She let go of his cock and slid both arms around him, not making a sound except her deep ragged breathing. Then her mouth lifted from his and she nestled her face into the crease of his neck.

Every hug, every squeeze, every kiss, every brush of his hand was new to her. Was she becoming sensitive to his touch? No, it was something else.

Then Aang slid his fingertips onto the bare skin below her stomach and lightly trailed them up and down her thigh. She shuddered and her arms tightened around him. She buried her face into his chest. Aang ran his hand over her body, brushing her breasts and sliding all the way down to the front of her thighs, letting his fingertips tease and his palms caress. Her body started to squirm, sliding her feet up and down the sheet.

When he let her feel his hot breath on her ear, then kissed, sucked and licked her earlobe causing her to gasp and shudder. As he nuzzled into her neck beneath her long flowing hair, he grasped a breast, squeezing and kneading again, and she moaned, her body arching on the bed. Her body was in constant motion, and every breath contained a soft sigh or moan.

When his lips reached the edge of her nipple his tongue made a wet circle around it, barely brushing the porcelain skin. Her breath was coming in short gasps, almost sobs, as her body writhed on the bed, her hips constantly pumping, her back arching with every touch of his tongue and squeeze of his lips.

"Don't stop, don't you dare stop."

Her hands were both on his head, gently holding him to her breast, urging him not to stop. She opened her eyes and watched as he kissed her toes, feet and ankles, and she gasped with each new touch.

"Aang! Don't-ah touch my feet…!" When he began running his hands up and down the outsides of her calves as he kissed and licked his way up the inside, she moaned, and her head went back on the pillow, eyes closed.

"You seem to be enjoying it."

"Hah...hah…I'm…sensitive there!"

"I know."

He avoided going under her feet (knowing that he'd taste dirt if he did) and kept applying his tongue to much of her enjoyment. She writhed on the bed, unable to keep herself still. In her state, her legs stretching out taking the sheets along with them with her arms gripping the sheets as tightly as they could. Perhaps it was too much stimulation for her? Rather than lick the same area, he moved up to her shin. When he reached her knees he moved a bit closer to her and brushed his cheeks against the soft smooth skin of her inner thighs.

Her body was moving constantly, her breath frazzled with every touch of his lips and tongue causing her hips to roll all over the bed. He lowered her legs from his shoulders, pushing them wide, out to the sides. His mouth followed, kissing slowly down through her pink crevice. When he reached the top of the slit between her swollen lips he ran his tongue lightly down the middle, tasting her as she gasped. Her head popped up, eyes open, and she said hoarsely.

"I…it feels so much different from before..."

He smiled up at her as he pressed his tongue deeper, lapping up the juices that were spilling from her. Her head went back and she moaned, but her hips lifted from the bed and pressed her pussy into his face.

Her juices were already running from her, dripping onto the bed, and he slid his cock over her pussy, teasing her clit getting his dick as wet as possible. She was laying still now, eyes closed, though still gasping at his touch, and when he put a hand on her hip he could feel she was trembling.

His other hand gently pressed the tip of his cock against her, and when it found her entrance she sucked in her breath. As he expected, when he pushed she was very tight and she moaned, but her hips lifted to me as she pulled her knees up, feet flat on the sheet. She was so wet he slid slowly but easily into her tightness, watching her face and listening to her ragged breathing. When the head of his cock was well inside her he stopped a moment

"Stop…teasing me…" she gasped, and as her eyes closed thrusting her hips forward so she could take more of his cock. She moaned and he renewed his grip on her hips and pushed, feeling her exquisite tightness as he entered deeper. When he looked down and saw his cock, part way in her pussy and about to slide it in. He took a moment to appreciate her beauty.

"You're beautiful Toph."

She replied with a short moan before he pushed in again. He hardly moved, but she gave little cries, eyes suddenly open and staring out into space.

His fingers tightened firmly on her hips and he slid his pelvis back, and then thrust forward - hard! Her cry was loud and shrill, as he felt her suddenly contract. Her inner walls began to contract and wrap around his dick sending endless waves of pleasure through his dick. She was amazing today. She was breathing deeply with her chest heaving. Aang felt like teasing her more. He gave her time to relax and when she did he pushed again, harder than before.

"God!"

She latched her arms around him tightly and gave short cries between her ragged breaths. Her contracts became erratic as she grinded her hips against his, trying to seek more pleasure. It was there that Aang felt a warm liquid enthrall his dick. She came, rather hard. He smiled and brushed his hand through her hair. He remained still, only until she gave a long sigh. She released her hold on him, and her body relaxed as she lied on the bed, motionless.

"What did you do?" she asked, "It feels so…_amazing_."

"Like you said, it's making love."

Aang, who was clearly not satisfied, let go of her hips and leaned forward, with his hands pressing on the sheet at her sides. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, enjoying the new sensation. But in a few moments, Aang felt her hips pressing up against him, matching with his slow strokes. She was becoming tighter with each shallow stroke.

Her hands with no guidance crept up to her soft womanly mounds, rubbing and twisting her pink nipples while she 'stare' up to the ceiling. She must have been in heaven; she was in a state of pure ecstasy.

_She is enjoying this more than I am. Oh well…_Not being able to hold back anymore, Aang carefully increased the speed of his thrusts.

She began moaning softly, and her hips were grinding against Aang's, which told Aang that she craved more pleasure. He began slapping lightly against her, drops of sweat forming on his forehead, and pushed himself back up, grasping her hips again. She grunted when he suddenly began ramming harder into her. The slapping of their hips was now loud enough to fill the room and cause the bed to start creaking.

It was there that an idea hit him. He searched for Toph's legs and held one with his arm, hanging her toes in front of his face. Without hesitating, he placed her toe in his mouth and began his long, deep suction that sent Toph wild.

"What...Hah…agh…did…I tell you about me feet!"

Toph protested but Aang knew better. His only regret was that he didn't do this sooner. He removed the toe from his mouth and went so far as to licking her toes and moving up to the rest of her feet sending Toph into a small erotic frenzy.

It was only when her sounds changed to gasps and moans, to high pitched cries, Aang knew she was nearing the edge. Aang could tell the he couldn't hold it in either. He started pounding against her, ramming his cock towards her core, and her eyes opened for a moment but then her eyes closed tightly just as quickly, and she started crying loudly.

"Aang! Aang! Aang! AANG!" Her back arched, and her ass lifted from the bed. Aang gritted his teeth in his final spurt; he rammed his cock into her a final time slamming her back down onto the mattress.

When he felt her suddenly clamp down hard around him, he filled her with spurt after spurt of his cum as his hips collapsed against hers. He held on to her as she writhed and bucked, until she relaxed on the bed.

He carefully slid out of her, and crawled up next to her. When his body touched hers she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him against her and crushing her lips against his. When her grip finally loosened she sighed in satisfaction and buried her face into his chest. He gave her a squeeze and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him and whispered,

"You never cease to amaze me, Aang."

"I aim to please."

He tightened his arms around her and she snuggled against him, enjoying his touch as much as she enjoyed his. She whispered, "I love you."

Within the hour, the two were asleep almost at once.

* * *

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah. Remember the plan? It's Katara's turn." Aang said curtly as he began to dress himself.

"Right…" Aang couldn't help but catch the forlorn look on her face. She nibbled on her lower lip and propped herself up.

"Aang I love you. I really do."

He could have felt her heart and soul in those few simple words. He could feel his heart burning with love for this girl. She clearly didn't want Aang to leave. She even began to shiver.

"I know."

Aang wanted to hold her. To tell her that everything would be alright. But they would just be empty words. He did the only thing he could do. He walked over and placed his hand on hers. He smiled before he gently kissed her on the lips. Toph held his head in place and returned his kiss, stronger and more passionate. She then slowly began to back away. With her finger on her lips, she 'watched' Aang slowly walk out the door. She heaved a sigh and threw herself on her bed. She hugged the doll Aang had won her all too tightly. Now all she had to do was worry all day.

Aang was in front of Katara's hotel room. He felt so nervous that he swore he was sweating a waterfall. Aang breathed slowly. What he was about to do might have possibly been a suicide mission. He steeled his will and marched forward. He had to brace for Katara's mood. She had been angry with Aang and refused to talk to him for days. He wondered why she agreed to this dating thing so easily. She gave absolutely no resistance. _Maybe she was slowly but surely forgiving me? Or at least her anger was slowly dissipating. _

"I'm sorry did you wait long?" Aang asked.

"No." Katara replied curtly.

_Guess not._ She was still obviously furious with him.

"Oh boy," Aang scratched his head "Let's go."

* * *

_As you can for this scene, rather than focus on the hot intercourse, I tried to make it more sensual to show their feelings for one another. You can be the judge of whether Meth and I did it right or not._


End file.
